


Strength

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Prompt by Linguini for  five-sentence fic: "Please Stay."





	Strength

Carolyn’s eyes widened and her lip wibbled a little bit. “Please stay,” she implored to Douglas. “You can’t leave me here alone by my helpless self.”

Douglas shook his head, “You know I can’t,” he said. “I’ve got to see my daughter and I really am tired.”

“Please,” Carolyn begged, eyes welling. “I need you to stay. Please stay. I can’t do this without you.”

“Yes you can,” Douglas said firmly. “You are a strong, confident woman and you can handle this.”

“No I can’t,” Carolyn shouted, falling back into the chair exhausted. “Please stay. I won’t ask again.”

“Nope,” Douglas shook his head. “I’m sorry, but you’ll have to handle Arthur’s menu tasting alone.”


End file.
